The Ancient Teigu : OZU
by RyoKazuto
Summary: Eiji Hino, seorang pemuda abu-abu. Tak punya ingatan selain namanya sendiri. Tak punya teman. Tak punya musuh. Inilah cerita tentang pengalamannya. Pengalaman Eiji Hino dan Ozu.
1. Chapter 1

1700 tahun yang lalu, kelompok ilmuan ibukota bereksperimen membuat senjata bernama imperial arms atau yang biasa disebut TEIGU. Teigu kuno yang bahkan melebihi kemampuan teigu penerusnya. Itulah OZU. Namun, semenjak raja yang terobsesi dengan kemenangan menggunakannya, Ozu pun perlahan menghilang. Begitu pula sang raja.

~Present~

Hening dirasakannya. Walau pun begitu ia melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju ibukota. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan orang lain, namun tak ia hiraukan sedikitpun. Ia memang pecinta keheningan. Karena saat-saat seperti itulah ia merasakan yang namanya kedamaian.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat hal tak asing di depannya. Mayat naga tanah yang mati dengan tubuh tercincang benda tajam. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Di tanah dan juga di pohon sekitar. Tempat itu kini nampak seperti tempat pembantaian. Ia menatap sebentar ke sekelilingnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan terus melangkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Malamnya ia tiba di tempat yang dituju. Suasana kota yang mulai sepi malah membuatnya sedikit lega. Ia lalu masuk ke sebuah kedai yang masih buka. Sang penjaga kedai yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja di sana melihatnya masuk.

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi kami sudah mau tutup." ujar penjaga kedai itu.

Ia tak membalas. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kedai minum yang sepertinya habis dikunjungi banyak orang. Terbukti dengan beberapa kursi yang masih berantakan dan gelas-gelas kotor yang belum sempat dicuci. Namun di malam yang larut ini masih ada seorang pelanggan yang terlihat bosan seolah menunggu seseorang.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Aku ingin memesan beberapa roti dan minuman. Berapapun yang kau punya." akhirnya mulut itu terbuka. Senyum tipis pun tercetak di wajahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah pemuda yang duduk sendiri di meja pojokan.

"Kau kelihatan sedang menunggu seseorang. Boleh aku duduk sebentar?" ujarnya ramah pada pemuda itu.

"Oh, iya silahkan."

"Terima kasih. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi, apa yang kau tunggu sampai selarut ini?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku sedang menunggu seorang onee-chan yang ingin memasukkanku ke pasukan militer." jawabnya dengan senang.

"Oh. Jadi begitu."

"Anak muda, sepertinya kau ditipu." celetuk penjaga kedai sambil membawa pesanan pelanggannya itu.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEH?" teriak Tatsumi histeris.

"Kurasa kau terlalu percaya dengan orang di ibukota ini."

"Ini penipuan, aku akan melaporkannya." ucap Tatsumi tak terima.

"Percuma saja. Yang ditipulah yang salah." balas sang penjaga kedai yang sukses membuat Tatsumi frustasi.

"Uangkuuu~" rengek Tatsumi dengan sedihnya.

"Biar aku yang bayar. Kau bisa mengembalikkannya nanti kalau sudah punya uang." ujar pemuda yang duduk di depan Tatsumi dengan tenang. Sebelum ia bangkit, mengambil belanjaannya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Benarkah. Kau orang yang baik. Terima kasih. Pasti akan ku kembalikan." ucap Tatsumi dengan gembira.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum tahu namamu." lanjutnya pada pemuda yang sontak berhenti di depan pintu.

"Eiji. Eiji Hino." dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

~Malamnya~

Keadaan ibukota begitu sunyi. Dan di salah satu menara di ibukota, nampak seorang pria. Pria yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi zirah hitam dengan garis berwarna. Topeng yang memiliki ukiran elang merah dengan visor hijau menyala di kegelapan malam. Lengannya memiliki garis kuning dengan gauntlet bercakar besi. Lalu di kakinya terdapat garis hijau. Di dadanya ada lingkaran emas yang memiliki simbol elang, harimau, dan belalang. Di lingkaran inilah ketiga warna tersebut menyatu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sampai pandangannya berhenti di sebuah mansion mewah. Lingkaran emas didadanya berpendar terang, lalu lambang elang di lingkaran itu menunjukkan cahaya merahnya, sebelum berpindah melalui garis di lehernya ke topeng yang ia pakai. Visor hijaunya pun menyala. Dan dari sudut pandangnya, mansion yang jaraknya lumayan jauh itu terlihat lebih dekat. Ia bisa melihat segala kejadian yang ada di mansion itu dengan jelas. Seperti elang yang mengawasi mangsanya.

~Beberapa hari kemudian~

"Hoaammm." Eiji bangun dari tidurnya. Tepat di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang lumayan besar.

Eiji Hino adalah seorang petualang. Dia tak punya rumah maupun teman yang pasti. Tidur sendiri di atas pohon seolah jadi kebiasan baginya. Bahkan yang saat ini tengah ia pikirkan adalah apa tujuannya ke ibukota.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari pekerjaan. Uangku sudah mulai menipis." ujarnya sembari meregangkan ototnya. Ia pun melompat turun dari pohon tempatnya tidur.

Eiji pun memilih pergi mengikuti arah aliran sungai. Dan tak lama berselang ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang kriminal yang dicari ibukota. Sepintas seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia pun berjalan menunduk dan saat melewati orang-orang itu, ia tersenyum.

Sementara itu di markas Night Raid, Tatsumi sedang memasak bersama Akame. Pada akhirnya ia menerima tawaran untuk bergabung dengan Night Raid. Untuk menyelamatkan desanya dan untuk teman-temannya yang telah pergi mendahuluinya.

Kembali ke Eiji. Setelah berjam-jam menyusuri sungai ia sampai di kota. Dan saat ini ia tengah berjalan-jalan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia berhenti saat melihat poster buronan Night Raid, dan kembali berjalan. Lalu tepat di jalan menuju kerajaan, ia melihat banyak sekali orang berdiri di pinggir jalan seolah tengah melihat sesuatu. Dengan penasaran Eiji menghampiri tempat itu.

Semua penduduk yang berdiri di tepi jalan menunduk hormat pada sosok yang berjalan dengan angkuh. Ogre dan anak buahnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Oni no Ogre, polisi militer yang terkenal kuat dan selalu dikawal oleh pasukannya. Tidak ada yang tak takut padanya. Sekali saja berurusan dengannya, maka akan berakhir di tiang eksekusi.

"Ogre. . . . lumayan menarik." ujar Eiji.

~Malamnya~

Malam pun tiba. Ogre yang baru saja keluar dan menikmati malamnya di pusat kota kedatangan seorang yang tidak ia kenal. Ialah Tatsumi.

"Anu, Ogre-sama." panggil Tatsumi yang menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya dengan mantel bertudung.

"Ha?" Ogre menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." lanjut Tatsumi.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja." balas Ogre.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di tempat umum."

"Ha?" balas Ogre bingung dengan ucapan Tatsumi.

Dan mereka pun pindah ke sebuah gang yang amat sepi.

'Aku tak merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sini.' batin Ogre melihat sekeliling.

"Oi, bocah. Di tempat ini bisa kan?" tanya Ogre pada Tatsumi yang membelakanginya.

"Ya."

'Sayo, Ieyasu . . . pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian.' Batin Tatsumi sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Tolong rekrut aku jadi tentara kerajaan. Aku harus mendapatkan uang dan mengirimkannya ke desaku." ujar Tatsumi tiba-tiba sambil bersujud di depan Ogre. Ogre menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Lakukan saja sesuai prosedur, bodoh!" komentar Ogre dan berbalik meninggalkan Tatsumi.

"Tapi di masa kekurangan ini penerimaannya sangat ketat." ucap Tatsumi pelan. Namun tangannya sudah siap menarik pedang di pinggang belakannya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." balas Ogre yang juga sudah siap dengan pedang di pinggang kirinya.

"...kau tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan."

JRAASS

Baru saja mengeluarkan pedang dan membalikkan lagi tubuhnya, Ogre sudah tertebas. Ia tak bisa menandingi kecepatan menghunus pedang Tatsumi.

'Cepat, dan kekuatan yang tak mengenal takut. Tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa mneghadapiku seperti ini.' batin Ogre sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku berhasil. Oh benar juga, aku harus melaporkan hal ini."

"Huaaaargh"

Trank

Reflek Tatsumi menyelamatkannya dari tebasan Ogre yang tiba-tiba bangkit itu.

"Kau pikir aku, Oni no Ogre, akan mati dibunuh bocah sepertimu." geram Ogre sambil terus menebas Tatsumi. Sementara Tatsumi terus menahan dengan pedangnya walau pada akhirnya ia terpental akibat tebasan Ogre.

"Aku yakin kau bagian dari organisasi yang menyerang pemerintah. Kau anggota Night Raid bukan? Seseorang yang lemah tak ada artinya. Di kota ini yang kuatlah yang berkuasa. Akulah yang menentukan takdir orang lain. Aku tidak bisa dihakimi." jelas Ogre.

"Jangan mengatakan omong kosong."

Tatsumi lalu melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Tentu saja Ogre bisa menahannya dan membalikkan keadaan. Sekarang Tatsumi yang tengah kesusahan menahan ayunan pedangnya.

"Siapa klienmu? Jika itu baru-baru ini, pasti dia tunangan dari orang yang kueksekusi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku benar, kan? Aku tahu, aku juga akan mengeksekusinya nanti. Tidak, akan terlambat jika tidak dilakukan sekarang. Pertama, aku akan menemukan wanita itu. Lalu aku akan mengkambing hitamkan seluruh keluarganya, dan membunuh mereka, satu persatu, di depan matanya. Tentu saja setelah membunuh-"

JLEB

Waktu terasa terhenti seketika. Tiga buah besi yang terlihat seperti cakar menembus perut kanan Ogre. Perhatian kedua orang yang dari tadi bertarung itu teralihkan ke sosok yang menusuk Ogre. Sosok berarmor hitam dengan garis merah-kuning-hijau di tubuhnya.

"B-brengsek, siapa kau?" ujar Ogre penuh amarah.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan tatapannya terarah ke Tatsumi.

" **Pergilah!"** suara beratnya memerintahkan Tatsumi menjauh. Dengan herannya Tatsumi menjauh dan mengambil jarak dari mereka berdua.

Syuuutt Brukk

Sosok itu mencabut cakarnya secara perlahan. Dan Ogre pun terduduk di tanah sambil menahan sakit.

"Sialan. Tak akan ku ampuni." Ogre bangkit dan berlari ke arah orang yang menusuknya itu.

"MATILAH KAU BRENGSEK!"

Wussh

Dengan mudahnya tebasan Ogre dihindari dengan bergerak ke samping lalu . . . .

JRAASSH

. . . memanfaatkan momentum serangan Ogre yang masih mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, ia menebas tangan pendekar yang dijuluki Oni itu. Hasilnya tangan kanan Ogre putus. Tak berhenti di situ Ogre segera menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memukul.

Greb

Dengan mudah pukulannya ditangkap. Dan tangannya kembali putus.

" **Namaku Ozu. Ingatlah dengan baik karena kau tak akan bisa mengingat hal lain lagi."**


	2. Chapter 2

Sosok itu mencabut cakarnya secara perlahan. Dan Ogre pun terduduk di tanah sambil menahan sakit.

"Sialan. Tak akan ku ampuni." Ogre bangkit dan berlari ke arah orang yang menusuknya itu.

"MATILAH KAU BRENGSEK!"

Wussh

Dengan mudahnya tebasan Ogre dihindari dengan bergerak ke samping lalu . . . .

JRAASSH

. . . memanfaatkan momentum serangan Ogre yang masih mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, ia menebas tangan pendekar yang dijuluki Oni itu. Hasilnya tangan kanan Ogre putus. Tak berhenti di situ Ogre segera menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memukul.

Greb

Dengan mudah pukulannya ditangkap. Dan tangannya kembali putus.

" **Namaku Ozu. Ingatlah dengan baik karena kau tak akan bisa mengingat hal lain lagi."**

JLEB JRASSSSH

Ozu menusuk kembali Ogre, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menebaskan cakarnya dan membuat luka melintang di tubuh Ogre.

Bruk

Oni no Ogre pun tewas.

DEG

Jantung Tatsumi seketika berhenti saat sosok berlumuran darah yang menamai dirinya Ozu kini memperhatikannya.

Tap tap tap

Kaki Tatsumi terasa kaku. Aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari Ozu seolah membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ditambah Ozu yang melangkah ke arahnya.

Tap

Ozu berhenti dengan jarak 1 meter di depan Tatsumi.

"A-a-aa-..." sepatah katapun amat susah diucapkan Tatsumi. Walau ia memegang pedang dengan kedua tangannya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sring.

Cakar di lengan Ozu terlipat dan tubuhnya menunjukkan kalau ia tak ada niat melawan Tatsumi.

" **Night Raid, aku adalah Ozu. Kalian bisa menyewaku kapan saja. Telusuri saja sungai di dekat markas kalian."** ujar Ozu sebelum berbalik. Cahaya hijau dari lingkaran di dadanya berpendar terang, lalu berpindah melalui garis hijau di kakinya.

BUMMM

Dan dia melompat sangat tinggi. Dan menghilang di antara gelapnya malam.

Bruk

Tatsumi terduduk dengan keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya.

~Markas Night Raid~

Tatsumi melaporkan semuanya, termasuk Ozu. Setelah di cek oleh Akame apakah ada luka di tubuhnya atau tidak, ia memberitahukan kalau Ozu menawarkan dirinya untuk bekerja sama.

"Ozu. Aku hanya pernah mendengar desas desusnya saja." ujar Najenda.

"Katanya itu adalah Teigu pertama yang dibuat. Jauh sebelum Teigu-teigu yang sekarang kalian gunakan. Aku tak percaya kalau ternyata Ozu benar-benar ada." lanjutnya.

"Minna, malam ini kalian istirahat. Aku akan melaporkan ini pada markas. Kita tak tahu ini jebakan atau bukan. Tetap waspada!"

"Baik."

~Keesokan Harinya~

Night Raid kedatangan begitu banyak tamu. Lubbock mendeteksi 8 orang penyusup. Namun kenyataannya lebih dari itu. Dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Akame, Bulat, Sheele, Mine, Lubbock, Leone, dan Tatsumi diperintahkan oleh Najenda untuk mengejar para penyusup. Mine, Sheele, Lubbock dan Leone berhasil membunuh masing-masing satu orang. Sementara Tatsumi membunuh dua orang, Akame tiga orang, dan Bulat membunuh empat orang. Walau jumlahnya melebihi perkiraan, mereka berhasil mengatasinya dengan mudah.

"Jadi kau selamat ya, Tatsumi." ucap Bulat saat mereka berkumpul.

"Ya."

"Bagus! Artinya kau menepati janjimu, Tatsumi." Tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Tatsumi senang. Ia merasa mendapatkan teman yang hebat.

WUUUUSSSSH KRAAAK

Night Raid ternyata belum bisa bernafas lega. Mereka semua langsung memasang posisi siaga saat ada sesuatu yang terlempar ke pohon di dekat mereka. Lalu saat asap menghilang, barulah terlihat jelas apa yang terlempar. Bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Dari pakaiannya ia adalah kelompok penyusup yang dibasmi Night Raid.

Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Dan ia tak lagi bernyawa.

"HENTIKAN. AMPUNI KAMI." teriak seseorang dari dalam hutan. Dan nampaklah dua orang berpakaian sama seperti yang terlempar ke arah pohon tadi.

"N-night Raid?" ujarnya makin takut.

Lalu langkah berat terdengar. Sosok lain muncul kali ini berbeda. Ialah Ozu. Sontak saja Night Raid semakin siaga. Mine sudah siap dengan Pumpkinnya, Bulat kembali memakai Armor Incursionya, begitu juga yang lainnya.

" **Sepertinya kalian melewatkan beberapa orang, Night Raid."** ucap Ozu.

Dua penyusup tadi akhirnya memilih untuk menyerang Ozu. Alasannya sederhana. Mereka dikepung dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Dan di satu sisi lawannya hanya satu. Tentu saja peluang tertinggi dengan melawan satu orang. Namun harus mereka sadari kalau mereka benar-benar salah.

"MATI KAU!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil menyabetkan pedangnya dari arah kiri Ozu.

Trank.

Dengan menggunakan cakar yang terlipat di lengan bawahnya, Ozu menangkis serangan itu. Penyusup yang satunya ikut menyerang. Ia mencoba menebas Ozu secara horizontal dari arah kanan.

JRASSS

Tanpa diduga-duga, Ozu sudah melompat ke atas menghindari tebasan itu. Hasilnya? Si penyusup itu menebas temannya sendiri.

Greb Krak

Selanjutnya berlangsung singkat, Ozu yang mulai turun ke bawah memegang kepala si penyusup yang masih terkejut karena tak sengaja menebas temannya itu, lalu mematahkan lehernya. Mereka mati seketika. Dengan sangat mudah.

Tep

Ozu mendarat dengan mulus dan menepuk kedua tangannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan debu setelah bertarung.

Trank

Baru saja menyelesaikan dua musuhnya, Ozu kembali disambut oleh tebasan Akame. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahannya dengan cara yang sama saat ia menahan tebasan penyusup pertama.

" **Hoo, kau bersemangat sekali, nona."**

Wussh

Ozu hendak menendang Akame. Tentu saja reflek Akame yang sudah terlatih bisa membuatnya terhindar dari tendangan Ozu.

"Ozu. Musuh." ucap Akame datar.

" **Mari kita lihat . . . hmm . . . kurasa aku bisa mencarikan lawan yang pas. Pedang lawan pedang, dan singa lawan singa."** gumam Ozu setelah memperhatikan Night Raid satu persatu.

Ckelek

Kepala sabuknya yang miring ia luruskan, lalu ia keluarkan ketiga medal yang ada di sabuk itu. Dan setelah itu ia menunjukan tiga medal baru. Dua kuning dan satu hijau.

Cekrek cekrek cekrek

Ia memasukkan medal-medal itu ke slot di sabuknya dan kembali ia miringkan. Lalu Ozu mengambil benda di pinggang kanannya.

Sring sring sring

Benda itu memindai ketiga koin yang mengeluarkan lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna hijau dan kuning. Lingkaran-lingkaran besar mengelilingi Ozu. Satu memutari kepalanya secara vertikal. Lalu dua sisanya mengelilingi tubuhnya secara horizontal di depan dada dan kakinya. Lingkaran di kepala berhenti di lingkaran kuning. Di depan dada berhenti di bagian hijau. Dan di depan kakinya berhenti di lingkaran kuning.

 **Raion**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Cheetah**

 **Tring**

Bunyi itu berasal dari beltnya saat ketiga lingkaran di depannya berpendar terang dan bersatu menjadi satu, lalu terukir di dadanya. Lingkaran di dadanya berubah, begitu pula penampilannya.

Kepala Ozu tak lagi memakai topeng bermotif elang, kini motifnya menjadi kepala singa. Bagian garis dada dan tangannya berubah jadi hijau, dan cakarnya berganti menjadi pedang yang menempel di posisi cakarnya terlipat. Lalu garis dan armor kakinya juga berubah menjadi kuning.

" **Ayo kita tes kemampuan kalian."** ujarnya.

Wussh

Akame kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, Namun kali ini bersamaan dengan ayunan tombak Bulat.

Wush wush

Dua benda itu bukannya mengenai Ozu, malah mengenai angin. Ozu sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

'Kemana dia?' 'Cepatnya.' batin Akame dan Bulat bersamaan.

Dan sosok yang dicari oleh mereka sendiri sudah berada di belakang Mine. Mine yang tengah mempersiapkan tembakannya terkejut bukan main saat Ozu tiba-tiba di belakangya.

" **Kurasa kau akan merepotkan, kau yang pertama."**

Buagh

Ozu memukul tengkuk Mine, membuat si penembak jitu andalan Night Raid itu pingsan.

Greb

Namun yang mengejutkannya saat Mine jatuh, Ozu menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Mine dan kembali menghilang meninggalkan bayangan berwarna kuning.

" **Kau selanjutnya."**

Kali ini giliran Lubbock yang dari tadi sudah bersiap memasang jebakan. Namun sebelum usahanya selesai . . .

BUGH

. . . Ozu memukul ulu hatinya dengan keras. Ia memang tidak pingsan, tapi hal itu membuatnya meringkuk kesakitan di tanah.

"OOOOZUUUU." teriak Akame sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Wussh

Ozu kembali menghilang dan membuat Akame menebas udara kosong lagi.

"KYAAAA"

Bruk

Kali ini Sheele yang jadi target Ozu. Ia sudah pingsan dan terbaring di tanah. Tatsumi yang melihat semua itu kembali berkeringat dengan penuh rasa takut. Bulat yang menyadari hal ini tak tinggal diam.

"Hoi Tatsumi. Kalau kau ingin jadi Night Raid, bunuhlah rasa takutmu itu." teriak Bulat pada Tatsumi. Tatsumi pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Benar. Aku tak boleh takut. Ini juga demi Sayo dan Ieyasu.'

Pada akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Ozu berdiri terdiam. Akame kali ini tidak tergesa-gesa menebas. Ia tengah mengawasi. Sementara Bulat dan Leone juga bersiaga penuh.

" **Ne, Yoroi Aniki. Kau sepertinya sudah mencapai batasmu."** tunjuk Ozu pada Bulat.

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu sama sekali." balas Bulat.

" **Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tak akan berkembang lagi. Kemampuan terbaikmu hanya sampai di sini. Kau sudah mencapai batas terkuatmu. Bocah itu bisa saja melampauimu."** jelas Ozu menunjuk Tatsumi. Tentu saja yang ditunjuk malah kebingungan.

"Maaa, kalau dia yang melampauiku, aku tak masalah. Hiaaaa." balas Bulat dan ia pun mencoba menusuk Ozu dengan tombaknya. Namun sekali lagi Ozu berhasil menghindar dengan bersalto melewati Bulat dari atas.

Wuush Wuush

Kali ini datang serangan dari dua sisi. Bulat yang telah berbalik dan mengayunkan tombaknya ke Ozu dan Akame yang kembali menghunuskan Murasamenya.

Warna hijau di lingkaran dadanya bercahaya lalu berpindah ke kedua tangannya.

Sring

Trank

Pedang yang melekat di tangannya terlepas dan tergenggam erat di tangan Ozu. Di waktu yang tepat untuk menahan kedua tebasan musuhnya itu.

"Kau lengah." Datang serangan cakar Leone dari depan.

Tep

Leone membulatkan matanya. Ia berhasil mencakar Ozu. Namun, ia tak tergores sedikitpun.

" **Cakarmu belum cukup tajam. Kau harus lebih mengasahnya, nona singa."**

Fiuuu

Masih menahan tebasan Bulat dan Akame, Ozu melompat dan menendang Leone yang masih terkejut.

Krak Bumm

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, belasan tendangan dirasakan oleh Leone, mengirimkannya ke sebuah pohon yang akhirnya tumbang ke tanah.

Akame mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalah dalam urusan kekuatan dan menarik kembali pedangnya, lalu ia tebaskan kembali ke kaki Ozu yang baru saja mendarat di tanah. Dan . . .

Hilang.

Ozu kembali hilang. Kali ini ia berada di depan Tatsumi. Pedangnya sudah melekat kembali di lengan bawahnya.

Tatsumi yang waspada hendak membelah Ozu dua dengan pedangnya. Namun Ozu menghindar ke samping dan menangkap tangan Tatsumi.

" **Hentikan. Kau yang sekarang belum bisa mengalahkanku. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Tenanglah, aku tak akan memberikan informasi markas kalian ke siapapun. Dalam beberapa waktu kedepan sih. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat di sini. Dan kurasa Night Raid . . ."** Ozu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tap

Dan tiba-tiba ia berada di belakang Akame, **". . . kalian pasti bercanda kan. Ingin melawan kerajaan dengan kekuatan seperti itu. Jadilah kuat atau berhenti menggapai mimpi kalian itu. Kalian hanya akan mati sia-sia."**


End file.
